


Медуза Горгона

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Одному из мстителей не повезло встретиться лицом к лицу с мифом. Но разве команда когда-либо бросала своих в беде?Примечание: ER Тони и Локи, Локи в команде мстителей





	Медуза Горгона

— Потрясающее сходство! — одобрительно кивнул Тони. Обошёл статую кругом, рассматривая детали, и ещё раз восхитился: — Ну прямо как живой! И почему я сам не додумался до такого подарка на юбилей? Шикарно. Мисс Романофф, не надо смотреть на меня, как на врага народа!

Наташа процедила сквозь зубы какое-то ругательство, покачала головой и отошла к бару. Тони повернулся к Брюсу, взглядом спрашивая, что на неё нашло.

— Видишь ли, Тони… — промямлил Брюс, поправляя очки.

— Здесь пахнет магией! — резко заявил Локи, появляясь посреди гостиной.

— Эта магия называется искусство.

Тони успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Локи, но тот одарил его взглядом не намного дружелюбней Наташиного и настороженным, пружинистым шагом двинулся к статуе. Обошёл её по кругу, затем в обратную сторону. Склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь.

— Ну так что, песнь или сказку? — усмехнулся Тони, пытаясь разогнать сгущающуюся с каждым мигом напряжённую тишину.

Наташа и Брюс никак не отреагировали на его слова, их полные невысказанной надежды взгляды были обращены на Локи. И Локи не подвёл: наклонился и понюхал каменное ухо! Тони зажмурился и помотал головой. Не помогло. Посреди гостиной всё ещё стояла ростовая статуя Капитана Америки, Локи задумчиво её изучал, Брюс нервно покусывал дужку очков, а Наташа залпом опрокинула в себя уже вторую порцию чего-то прозрачного, и Тони готов был поставить Башню против пивной бутылки, что в стакане у неё не вода.

— Эта магия называется сковывающим заклятием, — медленно, тягуче проговорил Локи. — Впервые вижу такую интересную разновидность. Я бы предпочёл лёд.

— Сковывающее заклятие? Значит, это не смерть? — под насмешливым взглядом Локи Брюс смешался, водрузил на место очки, кашлянул.

— Вы ведь на это и надеялись, когда тащили его через весь город. Или собирались уговаривать Тони продать его как статую с аукциона? — спросил Локи.

— Нет, зачем же, я бы оставил для украшения гостиной, — вставил Тони. — Так, погоди, я что-то не… — он зажмурил один глаз и поднял указательный палец вверх. — Это — не статуя?

— Для гения ты мыслишь туговато, — ехидно заметил Локи, компенсируя тон ласковой усмешкой и подбадривающим взглядом.

— Тогда что это?

— ДЖАРВИС, — подняв глаза вверх, позвал Локи. — Если нечто выглядит как капитан Роджерс, пахнет как капитан Роджерс…

— Это и есть капитан Роджерс, сэр, — не дожидаясь окончания, ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Простите, что перебил вас, сэр, но я полагаю, у нас не так много времени, как хотелось бы.

— Это верно, — разом посерьёзнев, кивнул Локи.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насторожилась Наташа.

— Я могу уловить биение сердца, но оно замедляется, — пояснил Локи. Ещё раз внимательно оглядел позу Роджерса, словно приземлившегося после прыжка. — Где это случилось?

— Как, ты… не сможешь снять это заклятие? — с явным разочарованием спросил Брюс.

По лицу Локи промелькнула еле заметная тень.

— Я не смогу снять его вовремя, — с явным усилием признался он. — Придётся найти мага, наложившего это заклятие.

— Я покажу дорогу, — Наташа быстро пересекла гостиную, на секунду задержалась у статуи, чтобы шепнуть: — Держись, Стив. Брюс, присмотри за ним!

 

***

— Вот здесь, — сказала Наташа, выходя из машины. — Мы преследовали террориста по крышам. Точнее, Стив преследовал, а мы с Брюсом пытались угнаться за ними на машине. Халк не мог помочь, слишком густонаселённый район. Так что Брюс отслеживал сигнал, я вела. Они вломились вон в то окно. Там всё и случилось.

— Для этого района практически пентхауз, — оценил Тони. — Не выяснили, кто там живёт?

— Конечно, выяснили! Молодая женщина, кажется, этот ублюдок её схватил, хотел использовать как живой щит или заложницу. Она перепугалась до смерти, заперлась и не открывала, нам пришлось Стива через окно вытаскивать.

— Случайно, не владелица этого заведения? — Тони кивнул на призывно мигающую вывеску.

— Сейчас не время для шуток!

— А я и не шучу!

— Тони, да это просто дурацкий миф!

— Что за миф? — вдруг подал голос Локи. Оказывается, пока они спорили, он успел закончить свою медитацию и тоже выйти из машины.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулась Наташа. — Ты засёк колдуна?

— Тони? — не обращая на неё ни малейшего внимания, потребовал ответа Локи.

— Да и правда глупо, — смешался Тони.

— Это я буду решать! — неожиданно рыкнул Локи. — Мне нужна вся информация.

— Видишь надпись? — снова указал на вывеску Тони. — Медуза Горгона — это женщина из мифов, её там вроде прокляли несправедливо, не помню точно, короче, змеи вместо волос, а главное — способность взглядом превращать в камень. Слушай, — поворачиваясь к Наташе, спросил он, — а у той бабы, к которой Кэп так неудачно вломился, зеркала в квартире были?

— Мне было не до того, чтобы разглядывать обстановку!

— Ладно, ладно, я просто спросил…

— Я чувствую следы магии, — оборвал их перепалку Локи. — И тут, — он указал на вывеску, — они действительно сильнее.

Клуб оказался весьма эксцентричным. Повсюду были расставлены статуи, а цветомузыка то и дело сливалась в сплошные вспышки стробоскопов. В этих вспышках и посетители, и статуи выглядели одинаково застывшими фигурами, создавая сюрреалистичный антураж.

У Тони через пару минут жутко разболелась голова.

— Я подожду на улице! — пытаясь перекричать грохочущую музыку, сообщил он Локи.

— Только не делай глупостей, — попросил Локи. Ему, казалось, голос не пришлось повышать вовсе, но Тони прекрасно его расслышал.

Дальше они двинулись вдвоём. Наташа легко скользила сквозь толпу, не теряя Локи из виду, а он шёл, прикрыв глаза и выискивая свежие эманации магии. Пока что следы ему попадались только старые, хотя их количество ужасало. Похоже, в этом месте годами вершилась какая-то странная недобрая волшба.

— Это здесь, — наконец уверенно сказал Локи, останавливаясь перед дверью.

— Только не говори, что Старк оказался прав, и это реально Медуза Горгона! — с чувством попросила Наташа.

— Тот самый «пентхауз»?

— Он. Вышибить дверь?

— Ни в коем случае. Сначала попробуем договориться.

Наташа пожала плечами и отступила назад, охраняя лестницу. Локи же коротко постучал.

— Я же сказала, убирайтесь! Я вызову полицию!

Судя по голосу, женщина всё ещё была испугана не на шутку.

— Мне вы ничего такого не говорили. Чем я заслужил вашу немилость, миледи?

Дверь приоткрылась, Наташа едва успела отступить в тень.

— Простите, — сказала женщина. — Совсем недавно ко мне пытались вломиться какие-то люди… Я приняла вас за одного из них.

— Ну что вы, я вас не обижу, — Локи пустил в ход всё своё обаяние, даже ручку галантно поцеловал. — Мы можем поговорить?

— О чём? — жестом приглашая его пройти, спросила женщина. Похоже, она успокоилась и с интересом разглядывала визитёра.

— О вашем интерьере, — сказал Локи, заметив ещё одну статую. — Ведь клуб внизу принадлежит вам?

— Как вы догадались?

— Это очень просто…

— Вы и есть Медуза Горгона! — продолжил Тони, перелетая остатки подоконника и зависая над полом. — Пока вы беседовали, Брюс скинул мне фотографию террориста, и вот сюрприз! — он указал рукой на статую.

— Я ни в чём не виновата! — побледнев и отступая к стене, воскликнула женщина.

— Это ваша магия, — не согласился Локи.

— Это моё проклятие! — с жаром отвергла его обвинение она.

Локи замешкался лишь на миг, отвлёкшись на воспоминания, но тут всё и случилось. Тони всего лишь решил приземлиться, но звук клацанья металла сыграл роль триггера. Медуза Горгона вскрикнула и обернулась к Тони с шипящим клубком змей, вьющихся вокруг головы вместо волос. Может, Тони не успел завершить движение, а может, костюм не был рассчитан на каменную статую внутри, но он качнулся и начал падать вперёд. По счастью, достаточно медленно — во всяком случае, с точки зрения Локи. Короткий меч снёс отвратительную голову Медузы ещё до того, как костюм успел коснуться пола.

— Прости, дорогая, ты не оставила мне выбора, — сочувственно сказал Локи. И поспешил помочь Тони перевернуться. — Ты как?

— Жив… Кажется… — прохрипел тот.

— Думаю, капитан Роджерс тоже пришёл в себя. Не хочешь проверить? Он теперь твой вечный должник.

— Твой, — поправил Тони. — И Наташа тоже участвовала.

— Да, и весьма активно, — ухмыльнулся Локи, оглядываясь на шум. Похоже, оживший террорист пытался дать дёру, да неудачно. — Но она свою награду как раз скручивает в бараний рог.

— Хорошо... Эх, даже жаль, что всё быстро закончилось. Из Кэпа вышла такая отличная статуя! Как думаешь, Брюс догадался сделать фото?...


End file.
